1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fibre-reinforced plaster laminates and methods for their production.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Laminates of a resin, usually polyester, reinforced with glass fibre find many applications in architecture, for example in partitions and in ceilings having a complex structure to conceal lighting and other services. Such laminates are inherently combustible and the additives that are used in order to render them fire-resistant or fire-retardant often give rise to very toxic fumes in the event of a fire; moreover, despite the properties imparted by the additives, the resin in the laminates still tends to emit a great deal of smoke when subjected to high temperatures.
Glass-fibre reinforced gypsum plasterboards, mouldings and extrusions have been proposed for constructional use, for example, in the manufacture of wall, floor, ceiling or roof structures, doors and cabinets. However, such articles were conceived apparently as substitutes for plaster board or its equivalent, and as such were of considerable thickness, which meant that not only were they heavy and dense, but also that the excess water that was necessary to achieve adequate wetting of the glass reinforcement required the use of cumbersome production techniques in order to remove it. However, the removal of water by vacuum techniques tended to draw in air and create small voids and surface blemishes. Moreover, the production techniques referred to above resulted in a poor surface finish due to denuding the surface glass of the gypsum, and among non-planar articles, could be adapted to the production only of simple two-dimensional folded shapes.